Wait another mystery?
by Angels4Ever101
Summary: Patricia is trapped in the dungeon and is somehow related to mystery #3 but how is she? R&R to find out!
1. Prologue

**_Hi guys! Sorry for all the story delays!_**

* * *

I was sitting in Vera's dungeon waiting for something or someone to help me escape. I was innocent or so I thought.

Me, Patricia Williamson was related to mystery #3. It all happened so quickly.

-Flashback-

I was walking home from school alone because I had to stay afterschool to help 'prepare' for the play. 'Preparing' was just begging me to be Maria, the main character. The only reason I agreed was because I didn't want to stay any longer. Anyway right when I was near the house Vera captured me. I tried to scream but she out her hand over my mouth. I mean I didn't even know I was involved in the mystery, I didn't even know there was gonna be a 3rd mystery for crying out loud!

-End of flashback-

So this was why I ended up here in Rufus' old dungeon which now was probably Vera's.

* * *

_**Short short short short shooort! Its just the prologue.**_

_**Atleast 3 reviews to update!**_


	2. Necklace of Ra

Suddenly Vera arrived.

"What do you know about the Necklace of Ra?" Vera asked bitterly.

"Nothing! I don't even know what that is!" I exclaimed

"It is a very important necklace that has the symbol of Ra, the god of the sun. Whoever wears it has the chance to revive one person from the dead. It was worn by Tutankhamun and Cleopatra" Vera explained

I shifted my legs because they fell asleep. Then I realized what she had said, it would revive one person from the dead! I wondered who she would revive.

**Rufus! **I said in my mind.

"Then how am I involved?" I asked curiously.

"You are the decendest of Ra. Now stop asking questions!" Vera said

Ra?

* * *

**Not very creative but there you go! 3 reviews for each chapter!**


	3. Thinking

I stared into the brick wall thinking about what Vera said. But why me? Why not anybody else? Then I wondered how she would know I was the descendant of Ra. My birthday wasn't special. It was just the ordinary April 23. That was all the thinking I could get done before Vera walked in again.

"Now do you want to tell me what you know about the necklace?" Vera asked suspiciously

I moved around uncomfortably.

"What do you know?" Vera asked again bitterly moving towards me. I coukd feel her breathing on my neck.

"Nothing!" I blurted out.

"Very well." Vera said and tossed me a bottle of water and a loaf of bread.

What have I done to deserve this?


	4. Worries at Anubis House

Everyone was worried when Patricia didn't return especially Eddie. He had locked himself in Fabian's and his room and didn't come out for a week. He missed all his classes and didn't eat anything but the stash of sweets he kept under his bed.

"I'm really worried about Eddie" said Fabian.

"I'm sure he's fine" Nina reassured him.

Nina and Fabian agreed to check on him and give him a bottle of water while Trudy was out with Fabian's uncle. When they checked on him Nina and Fabian both tried to open the door but Eddie wouldn't budge. Nina rolled the bottle of water under the door and shrugged

"Well, what can we do?"

A few hours later Fabian found a note that said thank you.

* * *

At Eddie's room Eddie wasn't starving, he was thirsty. When he heard Nina and Fabian calling him to open his door her crawled under his covers and didn't budge. A few minutes later he heard Nina murmur

"Well, what can we do?"

Eddie took a short power nap and woke up realizing that Nina had slid a bottle of water under the door. He immediately got up and wrote a thank you and slid it out the door.


	5. Josh

**Vera's POV**

* * *

****I walked into the field waiting for Josh, a fellow student at the boarding school.

"What else do you know about the Necklace of Ra?" I asked bitterly when he arrived.

Josh shifted around before answering

"You must be at least 18 to wear it and say a chant while you're wearing it for the process to work."

"Very well." I said and handed him his paycheck of $100.

He works as my undercover assistant because his family is very poor and cannot afford much.


End file.
